


Never Again

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stalker Jinyoung, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: .





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arahxael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahxael/gifts).



> I love mark so much. So he must suffer. <3

Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung—now those were two names you could always put together in the same sentence, all the people who knew them were aware of how close these two were; they were childhood friends and reunited during elementary, then stood by each other until they both reached highschool. Despite the sizable age gap, they got along surprisingly well.

They’ve always been very faithful to one another; sticking by each other’s sides for such a long period amount of time. But only Jinyoung’s emotions have seem to evolved into something much more intimate. He’s “in love” with his best friend ever since, but can’t seem to remember when such intense feelings started. If anyone could read his mind, they would call it “obsessed” rather than anything close to “love”. The dongsae always used to follow Mark around in almost everywhere he went—but being completely oblivious to it, Mark simply allowed such a bad habit to worsen. Jinyoung called him and texted him non-stop, even when it was late at night, just to make sure that his lover was doing alright on a minute-by-minute basis. He crossed the line a long time ago, not knowing that it was wrong, Jinyoung only wanted his best friend to be safe and happy. But he knew for sure this time that he was going too far, but he didn’t care anymore—anything for Mark.

It was a Friday night, they’ve recently finished their exams and thought it would be a great night to celebrate with some rounds of videos games, snacks and just some fun. Jinyoung could feel his heart pounding so heavily the whole time, it was as if he was completely entranced by this boy. Just brushing across Mark’s arm accidentally while holding the controller could send him screaming his mind out. The hours flew by rather quickly and left them both worn out and drowsy, Jinyoung waited for his hyung to fall asleep before creeping towards the nearest bookshelf, his hands cleverly navigating to the very back of the wooden stand, and quietly installed a camera.

Days passed and Jinyoung continued to watch the live feed; he stopped calling Mark as often as he used to, and instead spent hours in the darkness of his room, watching the screen silently as the eerie glow from the laptop lit up the crevices of his blank, expressionless face. He could stay like this forever, as long as it protected Mark, his one and only love. It didn’t matter if he didn’t sleep, eat or even blink—this needed to go on. He needed to continue this, or something bad will definitely happen to Mark, if ever, he stopped watching over him through the camera. He thought about how serious he was about their misunderstood relationship; people usually thought they were a couple, but Jinyoung felt that there were never any romantic emotions between them—or at least, he wouldn’t describe it as just “romantic”. No, Mark meant more than that to him. He couldn’t get a grip of what he was aching for, whether it was friendship, love, or something much more. But those thoughts were almost immediately switched off when he heard a sound coming from the footage. Mark was on his phone and was positioned on his bed, with the door shut and the covers over his body, running up until above his lower back. Jinyoung couldn’t make out what was going on the screen, but he could guess. He saw Mark shut his phone off, and watched the dark silhoutte of his friend lie down on his back and proceed to pleasure himself underneath the thin blanket that outlined his body so perfectly. The boy on the other side of the screen watched in awe as he saw something he never knew he could imagine, but something he knew he couldn’t comprehend. He felt more strange desires grow inside him, and were fighting to get out, he felt a hot, burning sensation all over his body as he heard Mark let out a soft groan with such a deep voice. Jinyoung couldn’t bear these overwhelming pleasures any longer, it felt so good that it actually hurt. He lost it.

After a few seconds, he found himself buried underneath his blanket, cowering in fear and confusion. The room was dark again; it was the first time he has ever shut down the camera.

That night, Jinyoung finally realized what those desires were; the thumping of his heart whenever Mark just so much as glanced at him; the burning state he fell into when he saw such a vulnerable side of his hyung. It was lust.

Weeks had fallen off the calendar and the two were hanging out again, this time in Jinyoung’s home. With a sinister plan in mind to satisfy the fire boiling inside his heart. He entered his room with such a excited grin, discretely holding something behind his back on the way.

“What you got there?” Mark smirked, as he stepped forward and waited for his friend’s response. Jinyoung chuckled and smiled at him.

“Your favorite,” He proceeded to take out soda cans of different kinds, and lined them up unevenly on the table between him and Mark. He took one and handed it to Mark, grin widening as he watched his love place his lips on the powder-laced drink. Mark was too busy staring at the TV screen too even notice. “So...”

“Did you get them?” He calmly asked, not even looking back from the video game. Jinyoung smirked and crawled under his bed, then triumphantly took out a plastic bag. He untied the bag and poured its contents onto the table, Mark paused the game and turned around to his surprise; the table was full off sex toys and dildos.

“Woah,” he picked up a spike-studded collar that came attached to a leather leash. He continued to examine each unique gadget as Jinyoung locked the door and removed his jacket.

“But seriously, aside from just buying it and showing it to me, what do you plan on doing with these later? Using them on your future girlfriend?” The older friend joked, Jinyoung smiled slightly and replied softly, while glancing at his watch tied across his wrist, “No,”

“I’m going to use it on you.”

Mark awoke to himself almost completely stripped of his clothes, with only his shirt on. His hands were tied above his head, onto the bed’s railing, and his mouth was taped several layers shut. His eyes were free; to see Jinyoung’s large body looming over his own smaller figure. Mark muffled a grunt and struggled to squirm around, due to the fact that the drug was already taking its toll on his body. Jinyoung carefully approached, still knowing that Mark could fight back if he didn’t overcome him by force.

“Tsk. I need a stronger one...” The dongsae commented, as he took out what can be assumed to be another drug. It was in a syringe this time and wasn’t swimming around in a drink. Jinyoung pressed the cold tip of the needle onto Mark’s thigh and pushed it into his skin, pushing himself onto Mark’s body to weigh him down. He injected it succesfully and quickly withdrawed. He only came closer again as he watched Mark’s body stop moving completely, with shaking as the only kind of motion that remained. He brushed his hand against Mark’s cheek, listening to his breathing get heavier and much more unpatterned as his hand trailed down to his throat. The boy shivered as he felt metal chains run along his legs, just about grazing the bottom of his member and setting itself onto his chest. He heard the clicking sounds and felt the soft, leathery texture of something slithering around his neck, almost like a snake. Jinyoung had put the same collar he was playing with on him and replaced the leash with something much stronger.

“You seemed to like that one, so I’m taking a special request just for you.” Mark shut his eyes and felt Jinyoung’s hot lips press against the side of his forehead. He summoned enough strength to turn away and shut his eyes. But his dongsae simply chuckled and occupied himself with something else. He pushed the smaller boy’s cheeks apart and poured some lube onto the unprepared hole, then slowly inserted inside a small toy. It had a single string holding several marble beads together, with only minimal spaces in between each ball. He held Mark’s legs up and pushed it deeper, until all beads were inside.

“You should thank me for going this slow. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.” Mark tried to ignore what Jinyoung said, and only focused on blocking out the pain from the sudden entrance. He heard the boy above him smack his lips, pulling out the toy right after. Mark cowered and slowly tried closing his legs as he heard Jinyoung humming a soft tune. The younger boy noticed and let out a soft chuckle, then untied the restraints on Mark’s wrists.

“Having your hands tied must hurt, huh?” Jinyoung teased, using an immature tone—one that you would usually use on a toddler. Mark remained quiet and only grunted when Jinyoung flipped him onto his stomach, holding his head down.

“Hmmm, I want to use more... but I want you to be tight, so it isn’t boring.” With that statement, Jinyoung placed his other hand on Mark’s ass and roughly thrusted into the smaller boy.

“Mmmh!” A muffled scream was finally forced out of the boy. Jinyoung grasped Mark’s hair and pulled it forcefully, while thrusting much deeper into him. Mark could feel tears involuntarily rolling down his cheeks as the pain of being ripped apart was taking over his entire being. His dongsae continued to mercilessly pound against his prostate as a stomach-twisting ache starting to form in his abdomen; his body was starting to reject the drugs, and the continuos sensation from the brutal rape was only contributing to Mark’s ongoing agony. Jinyoung soon tore off the tape from his face, leaving some bits of it still hanging from Mark’s chin and cheeks. Jinyoung pushed his hyung’s head towards his mouth and shared a wet kiss with him. An odd-tasting liquid made its way down to the boy’s throat and gave him no choice but to swallow it, as the larger boy forcefully pinned the his body against the cold, railing of the bed and whispered into Mark’s ear.

“Drink a lot, you’ll need it.” Mark felt a hot feeling arise from the initial pain he was feeling before, almost overlapping it and completely blocking it out. An extremely submissive moan slipped out of his lips before he could stop it, the pleasure was beginning to start.

“There... doesn’t that feel better?” Such intimate words echoed through Mark’s ears as Jinyoung’s breath was hitting his skin. He tensed up as he felt the newly injected drug force him to ejaculate. 

“Ugh...!” Mark bit his lip for a moment to try stopping himself from making that sound, Jinyoung smiled and bit his ear, knowing that his work was done. He came hard inside Mark, but continued thrusting anyway, as if it hadn’t happened yet. He felt he boy underneath his grip slowly losing all tenseness from before and somehow “calm down”; perhaps the exhaustion and the drugs were all killing him already, but Jinyoung didn’t want to bore him; after all, he still had a long way to go before he was satisfied. All those years of supressing such thirsts, he couldn’t do that anymore. Just this time. He won’t ask for anything else. Ever. Jinyoung pushed his hand around the small pile of dildos, looking for the biggest one he could find.

“Hyung, here comes another surprise for you.” He pushed the tip in. It seemed to make the smaller boy regain all consciousness and bolt up in fear.

“No! Don’t!” Mark started to turn into a bawling mess, as his dongsae ignored his plea and pushed the toy further anyway. He pumped it rapidly and thrusted with a new pace: faster and rougher than before. Mark was screaming and crying so loudly that Jinyoung needed to cover up his mouth again. But he didn’t want to completely mute him put with tape like before, that was a mistake; because he couldn’t hear Mark struggling to keep his voice in. He pulled the collar off and tied it around Mark’s mouth, letting him bite it with his teeth before securing the tight knot behind his neck. He abruptly pulled out the toy and came once again inside the smaller boy. Mark came hard as Jinyoung did, and slumped his lower back downward, ass no longer raised up in the air since the other boy let go of his hips. He wanted to puke; the drugs were all acting up and he felt like it was eating him out from the inside. He wanted to wish that this was some horrible nightmare that he coould just wake up to escape from; the thought of a childhood friend and a extremely close companion toying him like this was too unbearable. He wanted to die; it would be a lot easier to leave this cruel world than live in it any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get some serious help.


End file.
